


VALONQAR

by kingstoken



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingstoken/pseuds/kingstoken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew blood intimately, the sight, the smell, the taste, but this was different, it was her blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VALONQAR

**Author's Note:**

> Although I have tagged this J/B it is really a Jaime focused fic

There was so much blood. He was a knight, he had fought in many battles. He knew blood intimately, the sight, the smell, the taste, but this was different, it was her blood.

Had she really thought he would stand there and do nothing. The enemy was closing in, reports suggested Daenarys Targaryen was less than a days ride away. For days he had been trying to advise her, to make plans, but there was only one plan she was interested in, her own. It was as if the past had come hurtling into the present, but the madness had infected a different body.

Cersei had given Qyburn the order. He had followed him out of the room, and quickly dispatched the old man. When he reentered the room Cersei was sitting facing the windows overlooking the city, a small smile played upon her lips. When he came into her field of vision she showed no worry or fear, even though his sword dripped with blood. He made it quick, one decisive blow piecing her heart.

He had no idea how long he stood there watching her beauty drain from her body. Eventually, he found the strength to stumble out into the hallway. Bronn was there standing over Qyburn's body, he looked at him and his blood soaked sword.

"What have you done?" What had he done, he had changed everything, for himself and for the Seven Kingdoms. 

"Jaime" hearing his name pulled him away from his thoughts. Bronn was standing next to him now, looking quite worried, Bronn rarely looked worried. His role as commander asserted itself.

"Tell them to open the gates, everyone is to stand down. Anyone in the Lannister army who wishes to make a run for the Westerlands is free to do so." Bronn looked surprised, but Jaime knew he would follow orders.

"What about the Mountain? Last I heard he was down in the dungeons. He is not going to like any of this" he said gesturing at Qyburn's body. 

"Let the Dragon Queen deal with the Mountain."

"And, where will you be?" He couldn't go home, and he couldn't stay here. Was there anywhere, that someone would welcome him with open arms? Suddenly he thought of a tall woman with hair the colour of straw.

"Far away from here" was all he said to Bronn. He turned to walk away, but Bronn called to him.

"Jaime, if reports are correct, your brother is with this Dragon Queen. What should I tell him?"

"Tell him Jaime Lannister is dead."  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Daenary's forces approached the city they found the gates open and the harbour empty. Grey Worm suspected a trap, so the Unsullied forces entered first. They brought back an old man, he told them that most people had fled, those unable to do so had barricaded themselves inside any available building. The man was not able to tell them why no army was there to challenge them. 

When they entered the city the place was eerily still. There was only the sound of their horse's hooves and the swoosh of dragon wings above. Tyrion had never heard the city so quiet. Daenarys thought it reminded her of the dead city she had found in the Red Waste. Even the Dothraki, who would love to pillage, did not break the silence. They did not speak until they entered the Red Keep and the throne room. There lounging on the steps to the Iron Throne was one person Tyrion never thought to be so happy to see again. As they crossed the room he stood and bowed.

"Queen Daenarys, may I have the pleasure of introducing Ser Bronn of the Blackwater."

"Your Grace." Bronn tired to give her one of his more engaging smiles.

"It's good to meet you Ser Bronn. Can you tell us what happened here?"

"That is kind of hard to explain, but basically it was decided to not put up a fight."

"Who decided?" Bronn rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, I guess you could say I decided, seeing as I had been put in charge of what remained of the city watch and the Lannister army. I thought it was best not have men dying for a lost cause."

"And what of my family?" asked Tyrion "Have they fled to Casterly Rock?" A look of pity passed over Bronn's face.

"I'm sorry Tyrion, they're all gone."

"Gone?"

"Dead."

"Jaime?" Bronn nodded.

"If it's any consolation he probably saved this city. He killed your sister. Afterwards, he told me to open the city gates and let any man flee who wished to. Then he climbed to the top of the White Tower and threw himself from the window."

It provided little solace for Tyrion. His brother, his one true friend and defender was gone. He felt like a deep hollow place had taken up residence in his heart.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At the same time Daenarys' forces were taking King's Landing, few people would have noticed a single man, in a dark cloak, riding north.


End file.
